Libertalia
The Malatorian Commonwealth of Libertalia was the first state admitted the Federated Commonwealth of Malatora. It is also currently the only Member State of Malatora. Libertalia was originally an independent micronation, Novus Seres, but it joined as a Member State of Malatora as a member state after its government fell apart. Libertalia was named after the libertarian socialist pirate colony of Libertatia, which may or may not have existed in Madagascar in the late 1600s. History Libertalia began life as an independent micronation named Chinatopia in approximately the year 2003, but not much more information remains regarding this period in Libertalia's history. The plans were extraordinarily vague, and the nation slowly decayed, but was kept alive in the founders' minds. After a revival in 2007 and 2008, and the adoption of the new name Novus Seres, this country entered into diplomatic relations with Malatora. At various times during this period, the Independent State of Novus Seres (ISNS) decided to secede in various locations, including the New Siberian Islands of Russia, the Azores of Portugal, part of Tunisia, and part of Equatorial Guinea. In the September of 2008, Novus Seres joined as a Member State of Malatora, bringing an end to its seeking of independence. For a while, Libertalia continued to retain its old name, Novus Seres, but was part of FedCom. It was during this part of its history that it became a libertarian socialist commonwealth. On 2009 May 23, the Malatorian Commonwealth of Novus Seres was renamed the Malatorian Commonwealth of Libertalia. Politics and economics The Commonwealth of Libertalia advocates a society based on the principles of Anarchist Communism, which it considers the most free and equal way of organizing society. In common with the rest of Malatora, the resources of society belong to society as a whole, rather than individuals in the society. In other words, Libertalia uses a socialist system based on free access to resources, rather than private ownership of property. Communes Ten Communes are planned in Libertalia, however they have not been assigned official names as of now. However, a list of names has recently been proposed as possible names of the communes (named after various important anarchists): * Kropotkin * Malatesta * Bakunin * Zapata * Durruti * Makhno * Tolstoy * Goldman * Berkman * Shuzo National symbols Flag The flag of Libertalia, which was adopted on March 30, 2009, consists of ten red stars, representing the ten planned Communes of Libertalia, arrayed in the shape of an "eleventh star" (representing the entire Commonwealth, united as one), on a black flag, representing the theories of anarchism. The red stars also represent socialism and communism. The equality of sizes between the ten stars represents equality, and the size of the "eleventh" star, larger than the other ten combined, represents that the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. Workers' Militia Roundel The roundel of the Libertalian Workers' Militia consists of a red star on a black circle. National Colours The national colours of Libertalia are red and black, which feature on both the flag and the roundel. Black represents anarchism and red represents communism and socialism. National Anthem The national anthem of Libertalia is The Internationale. Category:Administrative Regions